Virtual adventure
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: Mokuba loves Kiaba, Kiaba loves Mokuba. Simmple rightwrong Mokie's gota crazy homicidl girlfriend and Noa likes her, but Noa's bi so he likes Mokuba to Will Seto get to keep his uke? only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Mokuba hummed happily as he started to download his favorite song "dance, dance" by fall out boy. He was just about to click download when he noticed he didn't have a blank C.D with him. _Hmmmm_ he thought to himself. '_Nii-san would probably get mad if I asked him. Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find a blank C.D.' _

Mokuba walked down the halls in search of a C.D. He came to a door that had a sign on it, which read 'do not open unless a C.D is needed.' Mokuba then realized he had never seen anyone coming in or out of that door…ever. '_Oh well, it is does say C.D.' _He reasoned. He entered the room which was surprisingly unlocked.

On the walls were shelves piled high with C.Ds. "That's odd," he muttered to himself as he picked one up and proceeded to walk back to his room. When he got there he put the C.D in the disk drive and noticed it started upload something to his Hard Drive. "Upload? That's weird." He then went to find Kaiba to get a _real_ C.D.

"Thanks Kaiba" Mokuba said happily clutching the C.D. He entered his room practically bouncing over the fact that his secret crush had given him something.

"Hello Mokuba," said a voice. The voice sounded so cocky that Mokuba could practically picture the smirk on the voices face.

'_Hmmm' _thought Mokuba _'Male. This means that voice doesn't belong to my crazy ass girlfriend.'_

The voice continued, "Thank you for freeing me. By the way, what about this crazy girlfriend of yours?" Mokuba spun around and saw whom he never thought to see again


	2. An old brother returns

__

Mokuba stuttered, "N-Noa?! W-what are y-you d-d-doing here?! Aren't you dead?!" he couldn't stop stuttering. The sight of his step-brother was just too much.

"I would be." Noa answered, "However, you uploaded me into your central mainframe with my backup disk."

"That was _that _disk?" Mokuba asked pointing.

"Yes and actually I'd like to meet your crazy, psychotic, insane…what else did you use to describe her?" As Noa said that last part a pop-up window of Mokubas' Journal/diary thing (the authoress has no clue what in the world boys call it. She has no brothers or male friends and she got the journal from Douglass the _OLD _TV show.) came up. "…abusive and yet ravishing, uses you as a punching bag 'cause she can't take Pilates, manic of a nightmare.

"HEY!! HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" Mokuba yelled. Noa gave him the 'wow' glare.

"_You _uploaded me into your central mainframe. This means I have access to all your documents, including your Journal/diary thing file. And, might I say, the fantasy section of your brother is _extremely_-"

"Say another word and I'll pull the plug of my computer on you," Mokuba threatened.

"It doesn't matter," Noa replied calmly, "I'm already in the Kaiba mainframe. And by the way Kaiba has similar entries of you." Mokubas' face turned redder then the reddest rose. "I can make them come true," Noa volunteered.

"What's the cost?" asked Mokuba. The last time Noa had offered to do something it had resulted in his body getting stolen.

"Oh, nothing really. Just update me into a satellite, preferably by internet." The way Noa said it you'd think he was a sweet kid asking or a piece of candy, however granting Noa satellite access would be dumber than…going to a bee and bear celebration dosed in honey.

"Not on your virtual life" Mokuba growled. There was nothing that could make him put Noa on the internet.

"All right, but I think Kaiba might enjoy reading this" Noa threatened, the window easily fitting into his pocket. _That_ might get Mokuba to give him what he asked for. As the window came up for Noa to upload into a different computer Mokuba opened the internet downloader, his face bright red. "Ohh, your embarrassed, how cute" Noa said grinning sadistically. As he attached himself to the download he turned to Mokuba "Still I should thank you for freeing me…meet in the virtual world at 5p.m. _sharp_." Then he vanished. Now poor Mokuba had to meet Noa at 5 and his psychotic girlfriend at six-oi… his life just couldn't get anymore _perfect_, little did he know…_little did he know_


End file.
